Givin the Fat Kid a Chance
by mano-negra-kun9
Summary: Ino suddenly starts hitting on Chouji while they're in the park. But he's so clueless that he dosen't notice. P.S. warning on the inside. And first time writing so please don't crush me just yet TT TT *updated*
1. Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warning: Really Mature content for future chapters. And if you read this till the end you'll see what I mean. Sorry this isn't a Yaoi. That's for another time! ;) SO yeah this is my first time Writing a fanfic so comments, concerns, feedback, always welcome!

The cherry blossoms were in bloom and the wind in Konoha was gently blowing the cherry blossom petals. In a near by park Team 10 was lying down relaxing in the gentle wind. Every thing was nice and peaceful and he only thing that could be heard was the sound of Chouji munching on some barbeque chips.

"Yo Chouj, could you cut that out? This is the only time we really get to relax till Asuma comes back from his mission. And I plan to milk it for all it's worth."

"Oh sorry Shikamaru. I was just thinking."

"No Chouj you were eating. There's a difference."

"Well you know that's how I think!"

"Shhhhhhh!! You two or there will be blood! I swear!"

"I'm really sorry Ino!"

Chouji said as he blushed.

"God you guys are such a drag. I just wanted to relax not here a fat kid and a blond bitch, bitch. You know I think I'm just gonna go lye down by the river." And Shikamaru got up and left.

"Geez what a douche, eh Chouji?"

Chouji turned his head to look at Ino. And hesitated to answer her question.

" Well I guess, but he's my friend. And we all know he acts like that."

Ino began fuming.

"Well that was just really rude! I mean so you eat a bit. That's no reason to come down on you! Or me! I'm no bitch!"

Chouji was fidgeting with his empty chip bag. And was sort of looking a way.

"Well you know Ino. You kind of do get angry quickly. And all he wants is peace."

Ino raised her eye brow .

" Are you calling me a bitch?"

Chouji began waving his hands in defense.

"No not at all! Your really pretty and all that but some times you have a bit of a short temper."

"Well I guess. But really he is a butt. And in case you haven't noticed he really makes fun of your weight he's just discreet. I don't get why people make fun of kids of your type." She said in a sultry tone.

Chouji contorted his face.

"Ok I get it people make fun of me because I'm fat! You don't have to keep rubbing it in."

Ino sofetend her expression and grabed Chouji's plump hand.

" Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings I was just saying that people don't give fat kids a chance, especially us girls."

She gave him a small wink.Chouji gave her a weird look. He then sat himself up right on a tree.

"Ino why do you keep calling me fat? I get it girls don't like me," he sighed, "well lots of people don't. But stop rubbing it in!"

Ino looked up Chouji and gave him a sly smirk. And she began crawling towards him.

"Awwww you poor thing I don't mean to keep hurting you but your clearly not getting my message."

"Huh?"

Ino got off her stomach stood up and gave Chouji a smile.

"Gimmie your hand Chouj. Lets go."

Chouji was curious as to way Ino had a sudden intrest in him. But it wasn't like he never thought about her. In fact sometimes while masturbated he would think about her. But he never thought that in anyway that she could have any intrest in him. So he wasn't seeing the "signs".

"Well okay. Were are we going?"

"Just common!"

Ino dragged Chouji to a small clearing hidden by bushes.

"Well were here. Chouji."

Chouji just stayed silent.

"Well don't you like it?"

Chouji had sat down in the middle of the clearing.

"Erm..What is it?"

She walked over to him and sat on his lap facing him. And spoke softly in to his ear.

" It's the place were I'm gonna make you a man."

Ino slowly began taking Chouji's green vest and scarf off, when Chouji grabbed Ino's hand.

"What kinda of joke are you playing Ino?"

Ino looked at him in sad puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not playing any joke Chouj. I want you!"

"Wait, wha? You Ino want me Chouji?"

"Chouji do you have any idea how bad I've wanted you? I just think that your weight is just so erotic. I guess I'm a chubby chaser. But I have had my eyes on you for a while. And know I want to know do you want me?"

Chouji's face lit up with fear and excitement.

"Really Ino?! I've wanted nothing but for you to notice me."

"Well your gonna get more than noticed right now big boy."

She said with a smile.


	2. Ino shows Chouj some lovin!

Then she slowly removed his shirt, exposing his man boobs, and began grind up on him.

She felt a sudden bulge emerge from his shorts.

"Whoa Chouji is that for me?" Ino gave him a happy smile.

"Um.. Ino.. you..I ..pants…"

Ino gave a soft giggle.

"Oh Chouji I can defenitly tell you want me."

Chouji gave a soft moan. "Oh yes Inoooo…"

Ino could tell that just by her grinding up on him he was close to his release.

" Ohhhh god Inoooo!!"

He finally came inside his shorts.

"Oh Chouji that wasn't even five minutes."

She said with a soft smile.

"Sorry In..o. I've never had a girl do this to me before."

Ino pushed Chouji down so that he was now lying on his back.

"Whoa Ino what are you doing now?"

"Just relax my Chubby love!"

Then she slowly began pulling his shorts off, leaving him in his light blue boxers. Ino could clearly see the stain of were Chouji came while she gave him a lap dance. Then she began pulling his boxers off .

"Lets see what you have in store for me."

Then Chouji pulled his boxers back up before she could see his penis.

"Ino stop I don't want you to see it."

"And why not?"

"Just no forget it!"

"Awww come on! I really want to see it!"

"No but what if you don't like it? What if you think it's to small?"

Ino gave a small laugh.

"Ha, please you know Saskue. Bigist ego on earth! To bad he's not big were it counts!"

Chouji gave Ino a worried look.

"Are you sure?"

" I told you I love your love handles! I don't care if it's big or not. Your big were it counts trust me."

"Okay if you say so."

"Yeah, now drop 'em! I have waited to long."

And with that Chouji removed his boxers and lied there completely naked in the grass, exposing his man meat.

"Oh Chouji! Do you have any idea how hot I am?! I am so wet!"

Then she lowered in on his penis and gently touched it. It shot up automaticaly!

"Happy to see me?"

"Ino do what ever you want to me! I am your slave!"

"Really? Now I'm happy."

Then she slowly began stroking his penis. First it was slow than she went faster and faster!

"Oh god Ino!!"

Chouji yelled in pleasure. She continued stroking him as he slowly jiggled all over.

"Come on Chouji I know your loving this!"

Until finally he blew his load on her hand. Chouji shuddered with pleasure.

"Oh Ino that was great!" I

no licked the sperm that Chouji left all over her hand.

" Chouji that was fun wasn't it?"

Chouji nodded his head absent mindedly as he was still stuck in pure nirvana.

"Well you'll love this."

She then put Chouji's limp penis in her mouth and it shot up instantly. She than began to suck on it. Shoving every bit of his meat into her mouth. And all that could be hear were Chouji's grunts of pleasure. She then took it out of her mouth and began licking it.

"Ino! I'm gonna blow!"

Chouji couldn't stand it any more! She was driving him crazy her lips and her touch were gonna set him off.

" Mmmm Chouji!"

"Inoooooooooooo"

He screamed in pleasure and relaeased in her mouth. Ino Swallowed every last bit of his warm creamy seed.

"Chouji you taste delcious."

Chouji could bearly talk because of how great it felt.

"Even better than barbeque chips?"

"Definetly better!"

Chouji sat up with a stupid look on his face.

"That was awesome Ino."

"I know. Trust me that was for me to."

She then pushed him on his back again and sat up on top of his stomach and began moving up and down. Chouji could feel the wetness even through her pants as she rocked back and forth on him.

"Chouji I love how fluffy you are! It's like a nice soft water bed."

"Ino you turn me on so much! But why did you choose to do this now?"

She bean licking his nipples and moved up to his ears and whipered.

"The time was right."

Chouji was so involved with how pleasurable his encounter was that he hadn't even noticed she was gone.

"Hey were'd you?"

Chouji just sighed and laid there in all his naked glory.

"That was awesome!"

He got himself off the floor and began putting his clothes on. And as soon as he was dressed he began walking home.


End file.
